


Dressing down for a night in

by peptalkrobodt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptalkrobodt/pseuds/peptalkrobodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have finally convinced Anders to come to bed, but he's still a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing down for a night in

**Author's Note:**

> This feels really personal but it's probably just because I'm super, super gay for Anders and its very obvious *shrug emoji*  
> uhh. Contains nudity I guess? and mentions of genitals but no real smut (sorry)  
> EDIT: thanks to Emma for the tag suggestions

It’s taken you a while to get him to undress. Not because you want to get down and dirty, but because you want to see him. You want to help him relax, to touch him and let him know that this is real.

He’s down by his coat and shirt, holding his arms around himself, hiding. You frown, not out of disapproval, but out of worry. Reaching forward cautiously, you brush your fingertips against his bicep, coaxing his arm away from his chest. He looks away from you, but doesn’t fight it, letting his arms fall slowly to his sides.

You can see why he wanted to hide, now. His chest is littered with scars, freckles, sparse hairs that don’t quite fill in as you might expect. You don’t find him any less beautiful. 

Lifting your hand, you gently trace the outline of a deep, silvery scar in the centre of his chest; a burn, perhaps. That’s the only way to get such a scar and survive, you think. He makes a soft, nervous sound and you look up at him. 

His lip is red from where he’s bitten it; deep, white teeth marks along the edge, and his eyes are shut tight. You coo at him softly, reaching up to cup his cheeks. He’s so much taller than you, but he seems very small in the grand scheme of things. Your thumb brushes against his spiky bristles of stubble as you turn him to face you, and he tentatively opens his eyes.

They’re deep and amber and so full of fear for your opinions of him, so full of pain that it sends an ache right through your heart. 

You kiss him. It’s gentle, slow, and you realise now that you’ve been expecting him to flee at any moment, but he relaxes, for once, and kisses you back just as carefully as you kissed him. It’s over in a moment, but he smiles- sad and anxious and _terrified_ , but it’s real. 

You lower your hands again, pressing your palms flat against his chest, running them down and over his ribs, which are painfully close to the surface of his skin. He laughs softly, and blushes, biting down on his lip again as your fingers trace the muscles of his thin torso, and down to his hips. Leather whispers against cotton as you pull his belt free from itself, and the buckle clinks softly, almost masked by his soft, surprised gasp as you tug him closer. 

He’s getting braver now, lifting his hands to cup your cheeks, looking you over as you’ve been doing to him, less nervous about his bottom half than his top as you pull his trousers free and let them sink down over his thighs to settle around his knees. You both look down, and he clears his throat nervously; he’s a little hard, mostly from excitement and your delicate touches, but he apologises and you look back up to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
